Confession of a frustrated love
by Nai Hyuku
Summary: AU School/Gakuen Jeo. Because they only couldn't be more than friends! It frustrates how being at each other's side and couldn't get the other one to like him. So why don't they play the innocent? Play the "Let's get nearer next time!"


Confession of a frustrated love

Prologue

They were on their classroom on the end of another day of school after a little vacation they had of about four days; everyone was talking happily about their little vacations, but there was something that missed there and it definitively was about the two empty places at the middle of the classroom.

Of course the blonde's friend Nico was worried of not having seen his friend for a week, Jason wasn't the type that liked to skip classes, but if the two places were empty, it was practically obvious he have skipped classes together with Leo, what explained a lot of things. With Leo, the _'I'm super intelligent and good at sports, the ladies die for me and even the professors like me because I'm studious'_ Jason could actually break that alias, well, only the '_I'm very studious._' part.

Percy noticed this on the little black haired boy and looked for Piper, who was talking in a circle with Annabeth, Reyna Hazel and Calypso on the other side of the classroom. Percy took Nico by his wrist and walked into their group.

-Hey, Piper. -He saluted entering into their little circle.

-Hi, Percy. -Annabeth smiled to him and watched attentively on how he was taking Nico's wrist. Calypso opted to disappear dragging Reyna with her.

Piper looked at her best friend knowing she had just break with Percy and was actually liking the _'Percico' _pairing they (between the four girls) had set with Leo who was with Jason. Percy and Nico of course knew it, but Percy wasn't very affected by that, on the other hand our friend Nico resented the two and made the pairing _'Jeo'_ that was _Jason x Leo _and explained the 'J' at the beginning was because the one who thrusts it was first. At that time Leo stopped talking and never mentioned '_Percico'_ if Nico didn't started saying the _'Jeo'_.

-What's up, Percy? -Piper asked looking at him with interest. -You don't usually come… like this.

-Nico is worried about those two, and of course I am too. What do you think they are doing?

Piper made a weak smile while she shrugged her shoulders. -I don't know. Leo isn't picking my calls and Jason… I haven't called him lately. Don't worry, Nico, I'm sure they are okay.

Piper was also worried because only few knew about the rupture of Jason and Piper that had happened before the little vacations and Leo wasn't one of them. She wondered how Leo would react not only because Leo would reclaim her about why he wasn't the first she'd told about it, but because they knew Leo liked Jason and vice versa even if they always acted innocent in front of the other. Maybe it will raise Leo's hope?

They were calm by that time, the girls waiting for Nico to talk.

-Jason is probably with Leo. He always assists, only for the times Leo convince him to not, and we all know it's _hard. -_Nico gave his theory.

_-_Only Leo's charming can do that. -Hazel ended the sentence smiling.

-Nico has thought well, I trust his opinion is true. -Annabeth said to Percy and Nico blushed. You don't always get an accomplishment from the most intelligent girl in the school, best said, you **never** get an accomplishment from the most intelligent girl, it was almost like a miracle.

Piper sighted with fear and everyone looked at her, it was obvious she wanted to say something.

"_Spit it out, Pipes." _She could almost hear Leo say that.

-I heard his department was set on fire, so he is probably looking up for one. I'm worried he has nowhere to go and stay with his aunt Rosa because she was claiming Leo to be her servant, but Jason hasn't come either, it's a good point, Nico. -Piper moved nervous and worried. Annabeth touched her shoulder and gave her, her most charming smile.

-Let's make Jason a visit tonight, Piper, and prove if Nico is right.-Annabeth ordered. -And Hazel can come too, if she doesn't have anything to do with Frank.

-No, I can go too. -Hazel smiled gently to Annabeth, who smirk devil.

* * *

><p>700 words + 149 of notes.<p>

20.4 KB

That's well for a prologue, isn't it? I was going to do a one-shot but I simple couldn't... Again T_T like in .SKY and other one-shots I have in mind I know they will end otherwise. OKAY, I decided to separate this one-shot because the scene when they arrive to the house didn't match with this part… They only didn't!

I'm going to post this in spanish in "ALC-neechan" if there's a spanish speaker who doesn't like my grammar you can go read there. And I only want to ask something, has my grammar improved?

Okay thanks for reading!

Naizu out!


End file.
